Percy Jackson: The Reborn Hero
by JD747
Summary: Perseus Jackson in the third life of the great hero Theseus. When he arrives at camp at the young age of 12 there are a lot of things he needs to do but the first thing is to retrieve Zeus's master bolt. This book is only about book 1.
1. Chapter 1

**READ ALL OF THIS NOW IT IS REALLY IMPORTANT!**

**I need 10 reviews before I upload again.**

**I am sorry for my other story but I thought these heroes would make better ones and my facts were completely wrong. It turns out that Achilles' mum is immortal and Theseus was alive at the same time as Achilles.**

**I REALLY NEED A BETA READER. I WILL GIVE THEM THE PRIVELLAGE OF EDITING MY STORY AND ADDING MORE DETAIL TO IT. The will even be able to change it a lot if they PM me on what they want to do first.**

**This will only be about book 1 but it will be really different.**

**I am going to call Perseus as in the Son of Zeus Perseus and I am going to call Perseus as in the Son of Poseidon Percy.**

**By the way Percy's mum is not Theseus' mum reborn. Neither is she Perseus' as she was killed and Perseus never knew her.**

**I got most of my facts about Perseus from the film called: The Clash of the Titans. It is a good film.**

**If you want to read a good story read The Celestial Noble by Iamasuperhero. It has a great plot and story line.**

**Another good story is the champion of Olympus series by Theseus lives. He has published four in that series and altogether has published 16 great stories.**

**If you like the story called: The Assassin of Chaos check my favourites and look for a story called: The Assassin.**

**Finally Forcystus5 has published a series called The Time Chronicles and they are really good, he also updates regularly. If you like ZoëXPercy stories you will like his.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything that appears in this story. I only own the story line.**

Perseus: The Re-born Hero.

Chapter 1

Hey my name's Perseus Theseus Jackson but I prefer Percy Jackson. I am the re-born son of the sea and the air. Before you people start to phone the mental hospital listen to me. The Greek Gods exist and so do the myths and all the heroes. This also includes the underworld and if you are extremely nice you are allowed to be re-born.

I was first born as the greatest demigod son of Poseidon, the God of the Sea.  
>I was then re-born as the greatest demigod son of Zeus, the God of the Sky and King of Olympus. When I died in each of those lives I was re-born and came back.<p>

My mother knew about the Gods because my father Poseidon told her when she had me but she didn't know about me being a re-born hero. Actually no one knows because when I applied for rebirth after I died as Perseus Hades was forced to say yes because of my good deeds even though I killed his beloved Kraken. After I was put through to rebirth the Fates stole my soul without any one finding out. They sent me to the great Void where all Gods go once they fade. The first and last thing they said to me was "You will come back in the Gods time of need. Train as much as possible in the limited amount of time you have." And with that I was cast into what I thought was going to be a dark and lonely place. Boy...was I wrong...

The void was a paradise. Cities made of white marble and precious gems where everywhere and trees with luscious fruits hanging down from them were scattered around everywhere.. I wanted to stay there forever but I couldn't even stay there for a day.

You see the time in the Void is different to time on Earth as the Void isn't even in the same universe as Earth. So a day in the void is about 2500 years on Earth. In that day I practiced and invented as many sword fighting techniques as I could which isn't many as Sons of Zeus and Poseidon aren't known for their brains. As the day came to an end I prepared myself for how bad a state the world would be in for me to be needed. I felt myself drift out the Void and I was surprised. The world was in a good state even though it was quite weird. They had this thing called electricity and it was amazing but apart from that, yeah, it was in a good state and I was born to a beautiful woman called Sally Jackson.

She had long brown hair and deep, warm hazel eyes. She was quite small but she wasn't fragile. She could slap and kick very hard. How I know? My Stepdads a dick so...yeah you understand... She's a great person to be with and can turn a bad moment into one that you want to remember for the rest of your life but she is very unlucky. Her parents were killed when she was a kid so she had to live with her uncle who hated her. When she was in her final year at school studying for a diploma in English her uncle got cancer so she had to quit school and look after him. When he died she had nowhere to live and she had no qualifications. The only good thing that ever happened to her was meeting my dad and having me. He bought her a small apartment and left. A few weeks later I came along.

Anyway enough of the boring bit, on with the interesting bit. It starts when I was twelve:

As I walked out of school with my friend Grover I was ecstatic. Yeah I wasn't going to be coming back, but as nothing went wrong like: shooting a school bus with a revolutionary war cannon, I was fine. We walked...actually I walked and Grover, who has a rare muscular disease which means he can't walk properly, limped down the stairs that lead up to the school and down to the road. I crossed the busy street with him, got on the bus, and said "Bye" I bought a ticket, sat on a mouldy and damp seat and started to think about what I was going to do when I got home. The doors started to close with a rasping sound and as they were about to touch together Grover put his hands in-between them and prised them open. He climbed on with difficulty and bought a ticket. He sat down next to me and looked straight into my eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but I was quicker.

"What are you doing?"I asked as the bus lurched forwards and turned onto the highway.

He scanned the room once or twice and replied "I'm going to my summer address and taking this bus is the quickest way" He then reached into his pocket but couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Where is it? Where is it?" He muttered as he patted his pockets. That was when smoke started to billow out of the bonnet. Blocking the drivers view. The temperature inside started to rise dangerously and some of the smoke got inside the bus. I felt sweat drip down from my forehead and I started to choke on the thick and heavy smoke. The driver pulled off a miracle though. Even though he couldn't see he managed to get off the busy highway and pull onto a side road.

He then opened the doors. The smoke rushed out and the passengers (including Me and Grover) followed. The driver, who was the last one off the bus, opened up the engine compartment and peered in. "Ok people we are going to be stuck for a..." He was cut off by a harsh loud screech.

I looked up and I saw that right above my head was a fury but judging from the mortals screams of "Vulture!" and "Batman!" they saw something completely different to what I saw. What did I see? Well I saw Fury.

I instinctively touched the symbols on the rings on my hands. Two swords appeared from the rings and I gripped their hilts. One, which was cackling with electricity, had a sapphire imbedded in the hilt and was made of Adamantine Silver, was in my left hand. The other one that was made of Celestial Bronze had an emerald imbedded in the hilt and was hollow with water inside that I could use for healing myself and heating up the sword, was in my right hand.

The fury swooped and slashed at my face with its claws. I dived and rolled backwards and the claws missed my head. It turned around and swopped again but instead of diving I kept crouching and as its body passed over my head I stood up and as I did so I thrust upwards. My two blades penetrated its tough and coarse skin. They travelled through its flesh and hit its heart. It disappeared into a golden dust but not before it inflicted a wound in my shoulder with its claws which by the way are extremely sharp. My swords transformed back into rings and I fell to the floor with dark crimson blood pouring out of me and pain coursing through me. I thought was _three lives and I still make stupid mistake_. Then the darkness greeted me.

**I don't mind flames because I can burn my school down with them. **

**I swear on my Mums, Dad's, both my sister's and my life that I will continue this story to the end.**

**Please bear with me. Once the story properly begins it will be good. It will properly begin when he reaches camp.**

**I will explain about the swords in the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy this story.**

**!Press The Magic Button!**

**\VVVVVVVV/  
>\VVVVVVV  
>\VVVVVV  
>\VVVVV  
>\VVVV  
>\VVV  
>\VV  
>\V  
>V<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone I'm so sorry but my life is terrible at the moment. My sister has broken her leg in 8 places and she has to have a dangerous operation.

My uncle has just died and I'm upset.

And the worse thing is my parents are getting divorced and my dad's moving away. This means I have got to choose between living with my mum or my day.

I hope you understand.

Just so I don't loose readers I will give you a preview of the story I wll publish when I come back to fan-fiction in a month.

The story will have alot of, mystery,suspense and action in it.

I ran. I ran until I could run no more. With my legs aching, my arms shaking and my head pounding I turned to face my demonic enemies.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey as I don't want to talk about my life I will say what I need to straight away.

The first chapter of my new story will be published on the 10th September and from then on I will upload every saturday.

The story will be written in Third Person and will **not** be a series.

The story will be called The Blessed Blade


End file.
